keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Omimi
Omimi (オミミ), is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso.She is a Cadet/Trainee, but in a two man, unnamed platoon with her brother, Omnini. Character Omimi is a Cadet/Trainee in the Keron army, and the one of the youngest to join in years, despite being a little short. She was originally a Grade A Invader, but her mischief with her older brother, Omnini, caused them to be demoted to Grade D invaders. But they do get to keep the Grade A Pekoponian suits they obtained. She cares for all her friends, and will do anything for them, if she believes if it is in her limits. She has a tendency to be hyperactive and childish and is capable of pranking most people, even the ones she cared about sometimes. Despite her childish behaviors, she truly cares deeply for her older brother and her closest friends. She also slowly adopts part of Pururu's personality later on as she grows up. She tends to be very impressionable when she likes certain quotes. She censors herself with certain quotes. If she meets someone on certain conditions and if she likes the person, she has a tendency to have a nosebleed. Depending on how she likes the person initially, the puddle of blood she leaves can be really small... or pretty big. She also has a one big one-sided crush on Tamama, despite her age. She also dislikes being embarrassed and wields a sword with a blade shaped like the Yin of Yin and Yang that once belonged to her mother. So in short, her personality is Loyal, childish, hyper, impressionable, kind, friendly, and easy to be embarrassed. Omimi and Omnini discovers their parents are alive and well and immediately rushed home to see them. Unfortunately, Omimi had a hard time remembering her parents, until Omnini helped her. Shiroro and Kuroro, their parents, helped them awakened their hidden potential. Omimi obtained the ability to use fire in her energy attacks. They also formed a new platoon known as the Winged Elemental Platoon, despite only one member capable of flight. Statistics She suffered through hypoglycemia when she was a baby, but it stopped thanks to Pururu's help. But she does have a tendency to lose a lot of blood if she starts a crush on someone she really likes, like Tamama. Her Blood type is A- Appearance Omimi starts off a simple white Keronian. She wears a blue hat with a shroud, like Dororo. Her stomach and forehead symbols are a white star with wings. She has yellow shiny eyes, like Tamama. Thanks to her parents, Omimi's hidden potential has awakened, and her appearance changed. Her skin is now (although not shown in the picture above) is bluish white. History After being saved by Dororo and Pururu, Omimi and Omnini soon crossed paths with Kururu, who thinks Omimi has some hidden potential hidden inside of her. after quickly snatching Omimi with Omnini not looking, Kururu uses a machine to presumably tickle Omimi until her power activates in defense. When it did, Omnini charged in to save Omimi, and ever since she was saved, she obtained the fear of being experimented on. Sometime during the incident of Kururu and her tenth birthday, Omimi was learning how to swim, but unfortunately, an incident involving her unable to hold it in, then peeing herself in a pool left her in a state of embarrassment, prompting to herself to not enter any body of water... This incident also spawned taunters at school, causing Omimi to feel ashamed and to cry of embarrassment. Before her 10th Birthday, Omimi and Omnini returned back to the jungle and defeated the monster that killed her parents. She then obtained her sword left behind by her mother, the Yin Sword. After her tenth birthday, while Omimi was going to school, Omnini graduated and became a Private 3rd Grade. Not wanting to separate from his little sister, Omnini made arrangements for Omimi to be a part of his 2 man platoon while getting homework and that. They eventually learned that their parents are alive and well. They immediately returned back to Keron upon seeing a sign, and reunited with them. Although Omimi didn't recognize them at first, Omnini helped her remember them. Upon visiting the Niji Platoon's base, they learn that their energy powers had elemental, each unique to their own power. On the way home, Omimi's parents exposed themselves with each other's energies, as well as their own, and 'awakened' When the 4 returned home, the two were surprised to see their parents in their awakened states, and the two awakened the two as well, changing their appearances. They then agree to form a platoon, becoming the Winged Elemental Platoon. However, this awakening also altered a side effect prior to the awakening- Omimi starts to starts to glow with an emotion, such as when she's embarrassed, she glows pink. After returning home, Akaka, a girl Omnini knew in his childhood attacks the family, stealing one of Kuroro's swords, the Life Eater. Akaka easily overpowered Omnini in an one on one fight, and destroys the Yang sword Omnini wielded (which in an immediate effect destroys Omimi's Yin Sword.) Omnini fights back using his energy powers, and defeated Akaka. Omnini's father explained the truth about Akaka's father, and Akaka leaves. A couple of weeks after Akaka's defeat, Akaka eventually accepts the truth, and apologizes for her actions. Kuroro also lets her keep the sword. She then begins to live within the Elemental Platoon's home on Keron. After a while of living in the city house, Omimi befriends and falls for a Keronian named Mekaka, who also shows energy potential, and his platoon. After a while, the group headed down to Akaka's old home. After finding Mekaka's elelment, Akaka finds the will of her father. Afterward they attempt to blow up Akaka's home, following her father's will, but a pile of rubble landed on a fallen Omnini's right arm, and after a swift rescue from the collapsing building, Omnini was rushed to the hospital. However, the crushed arm was unable to feel anything until a little while later, in which his arm managed to regain feeling. Childhood When Omimi was only a baby, her parents were killed by a mysterious monster. Fearing for her baby sister's safety because monster might strike again, Omnini left the jungle where Omnini was raised with her sister. They were soon raised in an Orphanage for a small amount of time. But Omimi fell ill to hypoglycemia, and the Orphanage had no suitable food or doctor to save her, Omnini's fear of losing his only family left kicked in and took Omimi away and left the Orphanage on the run. They soon crossed paths Dororo, who offered to help them. After Omimi was taken in, she was soon being taken care of by Dororo's mother. But her condition soon began to worsen. Dororo then called in Pururu to assist in their dilemma. She began an advanced treatment and soon cured Omimi of her ailment. Forever indebted to them, the present Omimi referred to them as Zeroro/Dororo-sama and Pururu-sama. Relationships Lance Corporal Zeroro/Dororo: Like her brother, Omimi was saved from life on the streets thanks to Dororo. However, she does have a tendency to prank Dororo, but she doesn't prank Dororo as much as everyone else, except for Pururu. If her prank accidentally turns Dororo's Trauma Switch on, she immediately tries to apologize to him. Chief Medic Pururu: Pururu is the doctor that saved Omimi's life, and whom she is forever grateful to her. Though Omimi does pull pranks on her, she does only pranks that doesn't exactly scare her, except for one prank involving a permanent marker. Omimi only plays small pranks on Pururu. Private Second Class Tamama: Omimi's first crush, and a big one. She first met Tamama when she followed Omnini to his training section with him, and learned of... condition that when she starts to have a crush on someone, she has a nosebleed that varies in size of the puddle. If the puddle is small, it's a small crush. And she had an awfully big puddle of blood to clean up. Despite Tamama being more older than she is, Omimi really wants to be his girlfriend. She seems to be disgusted by the fact that Tamama has it in to Keroro and actually would to try to convert him. Lance Corporal Zoruru: Omimi first met Zoruru after she defeated the monster that killed her parents. She sees Zoruru training in a separated area. Curious, Omimi decides to look at the training. After the third day, Zoruru got a good look at Omimi before she realized that he noticed her. The next day, Zoruru didn't show up. Disappointed, Omimi tried to leave, but when she did, Zoruru was right behind and startled her. After Omimi asks her about her reason of watching him, Omimi admits that she was wondering why Zoruru was training hard himself. Zoruru said he wanted to have revenge on Zeroro (Dororo) for what he did to him. Omimi retorted that Dororo would never do anything that cruel to anyone and she knows it for a fact. She also exclaimed that Dororo is far too kind to do harm unto anyone. When Zoruru questioned her, she exclaimed that Dororo saved her and her brother. In terms of reflation, she greatly distrusts Zoruru. Abilities Like her brother, she can summon white energy at will. However, she can summon it through her hands and feet, making her go for close combat armed with her sword or not. But that ability also has a drawback: Using too much of this energy based can exhaust Omimi. Through a recent revealation, Omimi's family has elements powered within the energy they use in combat. Omimi's energy element is Fire, which allows her to stay warm even in cold weather, and burn enemies. Strengths Omimi is good at Hand to Hand Combat, which she uses in conjunction with energy She also wields her mother's sword, the Yin Sword. She can use her sword in conjunction with her brother's sword to produce a powerful energy beam consisting of both their energies, called the "Yin-Yang Cannon". She can only use it with her brother, so they have a tendency to stick together while in combat. Weakness Omimi really hates to be experimented on and being picked on. She also dislikes being in water, due to a social phobia Depending on her first reaction of a boy she meets and likes, a nosebleed might be imminent and she might lose a lot of blood. Future Omimi becomes a Sargent and also a trainer to help lower ranking soldiers with higher potential unleash it. She is also married to her friend, Mekaka, and even had twin children. Children Girls: Kipopo Boys: Hakaka External Links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Keronians Category:Characters